See You Soon
by bananapeppers
Summary: What's everyone's reactions when Rose and Scorpuis runs away and gets eloped? Is marriage everything they thought it would be? Will everyone ever get over their grudges? And is it just Scorpuis, or is Rose getting... fatter?
1. She Did What Now?

**Author's note! This is dedicated to my friend LittleMarauder29. Everybody follow her, she's writing a FanFic! By the way, I'm no J.K. Rowling I don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will. Read and Review**!

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_I know you've probably been worrying about me. Don't worry I'm fine, better then fine actually. You'll freak out, but please understand I love him more then life itself. To get to the point... me and Scorpuis got married. We ran away and eloped. If you don't want anything to do with me, I'll understand. Just know I love you, and dad, and Hugo, and the rest of the family, and I hope one day you'll understand that this was the only way._

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Rose_

* * *

Hermione Weasley showed the letter to her husband, tears in her eyes, and watched as his face grew increasingly red.

"I'll kill him! He practically kidnapped Rose! I mean, she wouldn't go on her on will! Right? I don't care, Hermione, call Harry. We'll starting a search party." He shouted, going for the phone, which over the years he had finally gotten the hang of.

"Ron!" She finally spoke up. When that didn't get his attention she shouted, "Ronald! Calm down before I hex you into next week!"

When that finally got his attention, he sat on the barstool with a frightened expression on his red, but rapidly paling face. "There's nothing we can do. Unfortunately she's of age, and we can't force her to come back. We don't even know where she's at! We just need to cool down. There's nothing we can go now." At the thought of her only daughter leaving, getting married without her being there, and the thought of her married to Malfoy's son, even made the usually cool-headed woman have a breakdown. While as Al's friend, she didn't mind the boy... but as Rose's husband? Call her biased, but Rose was her only daughter.

Sliding down to the floor, she asked, "Ron, what are we going to do?"

At this, the redhead had no answer. He could only comfort his sobbing wife, while deep down inside he was scared too. Scared of losing his precious daughter over a silly schoolyard grudge.

* * *

Rose woke the next morning to the handsome face of Scorpuis Malfoy. He smiled lazily and pulled her into a embrace.

"What's on your mind, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Rose had to smile at his over-exaggerated use of her new last name. "Just thinking about how much I love you."

"Oh please, I should think after seven years of knowing someone, six years, 364 days of them being madly in love with that person, you should know when their lying."

She rolled her eyes and finally replied, "I'm just wondering how my parents will react."

"I think you'll find out soon enough."

"What? Why?"

That second she heard a tap coming from the window. But it was what was behind the window that really scared her. It was her owl, Caspian, with his solid black feathers, and letter in beak.

She slowly crept towards the owl. While she no longer lived with them, her parents opinion was important to her. Why it bothered her so much, she couldn't figure out. It's not like she thought they would agree. But she didn't do this for them, she did this because she's in love with Scorpuis. She just had to remember that while reading the letter. She slowly unraveled the parchment and read...

**Okay, I know this was really short, but the next chapters should be longer!**


	2. The Red And Gold House

**Author's Note! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followers. Once again, if anybody has any ideas for the story, or a character, etc. I'll try to include it. So I think this is my first time writing 1st person POV, so tell me what you think, and here's a preview of Chapter 2-**

**_In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget, and a summer where it all started. -unknown_**

I stared at the letter in my hands. I expected a howler, a search party, anything other than this, even no response. Instead in my mother's clean, neat handwriting I read,

Rose,

I'll admit, I'm not thrilled to find out my daughter ran away to elope. Neither will I pretend I'm happy it's Scorpuis. But you are a adult. I may not think your decisions are all that good, but this is your life to live. I have nothing to do but sit back and hope nothing happens.

Ron, on the other hand is ready to kill your new husband. It's only the fact that he doesn't know where you currently residing that stops him. Hugo, well to tell the truth doesn't know. I'm worried how it may affect him. You two was always so close. Rose, you know it will devastate him. I'll tell him as soon as he gets back from Martin's house. I just hope he won't do anything dramatic over a temporary thing like this.

Just know we're always going to love you. I just hope your choice in husbands doesn't affect the family. I would hate for someone like him to ruin such a close knit family. Especially seeing how it won't be around long. Rose, just know the family won't grudge, you've just made a mistake. Send a owl when your ready to be brought home.

Wishing she kept a closer eye on her daughter,

Hermione J. Granger Weasley

Of course I thought. You're all helping me out, I'm all grown up, ready to make my decisions, but this choice wasn't right. This choice was driving a wedge between the 'Close Knit' family. Half of who hadn't spoken to each other since Granny Molly and Papa Arthur had died.

I felt tears coming, but didn't want Scorp to see, so I turned my head. Which was no help, as I felt arms wrap me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. It's all my fault."

I couldn't believe he was taking the blame for my stubborn family. I felt sick. My parents thought it was just a fling. Treating him absolutely awful, but he was blaming himself for what was their fault anyway. I usually loved how caring, and sweet, he would be (when no one was around, of course) but now it just made me mad.

"Don't you take up for them! I'm sick and tired of the way they treat you! You're going to stop sticking up for them!" I practically yelled.

"Rose, I know you love them. They mean so much to you, and I'm stopping you from being with them," he said in a soft voice.

"Remember how we met? I mean like, when we first talked and actually acknowledged each other's presence..."

I was so happy to be going home for summer break. It was finally the end of 6th year, and everyone was so excited. I had just gotten aboard the train, when I spotted Albus. I saw his best friend, Scorpuis Malfoy, standing beside him. They was most likely planning their new prank. They was famous for their pranks.

I had never actually talked to Scorpuis, which might seem strange to some, not knowing their cousin's friend, who's in the same year, but with a family as big as the Weasley's, it's hard knowing the cousins, let along their friends too.

But I guess that would change this summer. My parents, being top notch Aurors was called out often for long periods of time. Leaving me and my brother, who was in second year, with our Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Who was also the parents of none other then Albus Potter, who just had to invite Scorpuis over for the summer.

Who, I had never had a civil conversation with. But I had handed many a detention to him for his and Albus's well-known pranks. They always claim that their 'accidental.' Yeah right, like tying Flitch's cat to the whomping willow was accident.

It was my duty as perfect to punish them, and I took my job very seriously. That got them 3 months of cleaning the Great Hall without magic every night. You might ask me, does it bother you to give your own cousin detention? My answer is simple- no. It's like that muggle saying, "do the crime, do the time."

I ignored Albus, knowing he was most likely talking about the newest stick of dynamite they could use. Yes, dynamite. I scanned the compartments for my friends. I quickly spotted Alexandra, with her bright neon clothes. That was Alexandra for you- talkative, perky, and bright. Beside her was Madison. She was shy, and bashful. I will never figure out how she developed a crush on James, my other cousin, and Al's brother. But then again, she did like sports, and James was the quidditch captain. I take it back, I did figure it out.

Madison was probably my best friend. She was a muggle-born but was also incredibly smart. Well, in some classes. In others, I have to admit, she could improve. Alexandra had a crush on Scorpuis, which the two bonded over. Crushing over two Slytherins, I swear, my friends have gone crazy.

The train ride was short and interesting. What with Alex deciding she was going to see if she could climb out the train's window, and onto the roof, like someone in a movie she saw.

When we climbed off, onto the platform, still giggling over the 'Window Incident', as we had named it. I parted with a goodbye, and easily spotted the giant moving mass of bright, and I mean bright, redheads. Now I wonder who that could be? While I had red hair, it wasn't as bright as the rest of my family's. It was a darker red, that at times looked almost brown.

We all had a quick reunion, introducing Scorpuis, and Uncle George telling everyone about his new merchandise. That is, until Granny Molly heard him.

I grabbed onto Aunt Ginny's arm, and with a pop we landed in front of their house in Godric's Hollow. I have to admit, it wasn't a house, more like a mansion. The superficial part of me had to look over to see if Scorpuis was impressed. He didn't seem fazed, so I guess what Uncle George said about them being pretty well off was true.

We never talked about the war, or the families that participated in it much. It used to be because we was so small, but now because many of our classmates families had been fighting. Of course I've read books, but they all seem to just talk about Harry and my parents. I want to know more, but those books are apparently in the restricted selection of the library.

Harry and Ginny, who got married right after she graduated had still been full of Gryffindor pride, and had decorated their whole house red and gold. Even the closets. After a while Fleur convinced to add some other colors. But it was still most red and gold.

Albus hated it, and in a act of rebellion decorated his room sliver and green, his and Scorpuis's house colors. Of course, James had to spray paint Al's room red, who in turn James green. There was always something going on in the Potter house, Lily being the only calm one, just like her dad when he was younger. But now, Uncle Harry has two teenage boys... But he still didn't have half the temper of his wife.

With being stuck here when my parents are on missions, and the house being so huge, I had my own private room, which is where I seeked refugee while Al showed Scorpuis his room.

Soon we was called for dinner. Everyone was talking about their plans for tomorrow when I remembered, "If it's okay, can I stop by Diagon's Alley?"

Uncle Harry looked slightly worried, "I don't know Rosie, their was a Azkaban breakout. I don't know if I like the sound of you going alone. Me and Ginny has to work, and Albus has a doctor's appointment..."

"I can go," Scorpuis all of a sudden pipes up. "I need to make a stop there anyway."

I groan inside. Of course.

As soon as dinner was over, I made a beeline for my room, or more importantly my bed. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day.' Was the last of my thoughts before my head hit the pillow.

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Bikini Problems

**Author's Note! So here's another chapter! Review!**

I wasn't in a good mood to say the least. After waking up to my door almost being pounded in, tripping and falling on none other than... Malfoy, and spilling orange juice all over my new outfit, I was grumpy to say the least.

We had just arrived at Diagon's Alley, and we quickly jumped out of the way of a lion. Wait? A lion? I turned to look at Scorpuis to make sure I wasn't imagining anything. He looked as shocked as me.

"What was that?"

"I don't think I want to know," he shook his head. "Where we going first?"

"You said something about needing to do something? You want to go ahead and do that?"

He checked his watch and frowned. "Nah, we have plenty of time. Go ahead and go to the bookstore or whatever you wanted to do."

"I'll have you know, that's not the only thing I came here for. I also need some new dress robes!"

He laughed, and slightly turned his head. "Well lead the way Madam!"

I tried my best, but couldn't help myself from smiling when he bowed. We didn't talk again until we reached the dress robe shop. Aunt Megan, Uncle George's wife, suggested it to me. It was supposed be like the next best thing. I walked into neon lights, and black walls. The store's name was hanging on the back wall in black ink.

Overall the appearance was pretty cool. I could see why Aunt Megan would like it. She and George was prefect together. They both was always joking around, and had a extreme sense of humor, if not slightly strange.

Scorpuis followed me over to the dress robes. I saw him walk over to a different rack, that looked like it had more revealing robes. Soon I saw him hold up a hot pink and black skimpy dress. It was sleeveless, lacy, and a plunging neckline.

"Hey Rose, I could so see you in this," he shouted across the room.

"Would you shut up," I gave him my best glare. "Someone might actually believe you!"

He rolled his eyes, but thankfully hung it back up. I, myself, searched through the more conservative clothes.

It wasn't long before I heard "Rose!"

I turned, expecting the worse, but even I couldn't have seen what was coming. There was Scorpuis Malfoy coming out of the dress rooms, in a hot red bikini, that didn't leave much to the imagination. I couldn't help it- I busted out laughing.

"Does this make me look fat?"

Why didn't I bring my camera? This was priceless. The bikini looked like it was about two sizes too small, strapless, and tight enough, I was wondering how he was breathing. About that time I saw the sales clerk waddle over on her fat legs.

"Excuse me, Mister, but I'm going to have to ask you to quiet down. There is other customers too. If there's anymore disturbances, you're going to have to leave the store." She said as if she said it to men in skimpy hot red bikinis everyday in her weezly voice.

After she left, Scorpuis made a face and acted offended. "Rose, let's leave. These people are the rudest, most unpleasant people I have ever met." And he didn't whisper it either, causing everyone to look at us. I was laughing so hard I didn't notice when I was lead out of the store by the manager.

* * *

After stopping and getting a cone of ice cream, we headed down to the book store. I was surprised that Scorpuis was actually great company. Not that I would ever admit it, though. I scanned the book shelves for a certain book. When I finally found it, it was way too high for my 5'6 frame to reach. I tried to jump up and grab it, but it was hopeless.

Right when I was about to give up, I saw a arm reach up and grab the book. I turned around to thank the stranger, only to become nose to... well chest with none other then... him.

"Need some help?" Scorpuis asked.

"I'll have you know, I was doing perfectly fine."

"Yeah I know, I saw," he smirked.

I just stomped on his toes, and grabbed the book. The little devil didn't even seemed fazed. He just stood there with that stupid, annoying, look on his face. After I payed for the book, we left. It was then I remembered he mentioned he had somewhere to go. When I mentioned it, he seemed annoyed.

"Hey, how about you go order us something to eat. I'll be right back in a minute." He practically threw his wallet at me.

I thought it seemed slightly strange, but knew better then to reply. When I ordered, I realized I had no idea what he wanted, so I just got him the same thing as me. I checked to make sure he had enough in his wallet. I was broke, since the book cost more then I had originally planned. I was shocked, to say the least, at the money he had. His family must be richer then I thought.

While closing the wallet I noticed a picture of a pretty blond standing beside him. She had blond hair, skinny, but had plenty of curves, but he didn't mention anything about a girlfriend. But why would he tell me about a girlfriend? I mean, we had only been actually talking for a day. But I still couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment.

Instead of ripping the photo up and throwing it in the trash, I refrained myself and closed the wallet. Almost immediately the food showed up, and Scorpuis still hadn't showed up. I was beginning to be a little worried. What if something had happened?

Time passed and he still hadn't showed up. I was complimenting going and looking for him when I heard the door open. I checked, thinking it was Scorpuis, but instead it was another wizard and his... girlfriend? Cousin? Sister no one knew about?

Okay, yes, I'm still thinking about that photo. I just want to get that blond out of my mind. No, I'm not jealous. It's not like I realised how hot Scorpuis is, or how funny, or how sweet his crooked smile is. No, I do not have a crush on him.

But I am worried about him. The food was starting to get cold. I finally decided to go out and see if i could find him. Forgetting about the sandwiches, I abandoned the shop in search fire Scorpuis.

I checked every alley, every shop he might go into, everywhere. I was just about to go back to the restaurant in hope he had came while I was gone, when I heard this groan. I looked around to find the source when I heard it again. It, or they, whatever it was sounded in pain. I checked around again, to see a arm sticking out behind a dumpster.

I pulled him out, to find blood pooling around him. He seemed on the brink of life or death. I hollered for help, not knowing what to do but get help.

"Oh, Scorpuis!"

**Find out what happens... tomorrow? I'll try to have it up by tomorrow, anyway hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	4. Just Wanna Be Alone

**Author's Note! So this is going to be a shorter chapter, but never fear! Next chapter is when the story really starts! So read and review...**

I turned to see the blond in the photo.

"Scorpuis!" She shouted again. "What did you do to him?"

She glared at me with a look that could peel paint. I silently began to rock, with his bleeding head in my lap. I paid no attention to the sticky red blood that covered my clothes.

"We need to get help." I was surprised how calm my voice sounded when in reality I was having a panic attack. Blondie ran off to the nearest shop to ask for help. I just sat there, rocking back and forth, staring at the pale body that I held.

* * *

I sat alone in the waiting room in St. Mungo's. I knew I should call Draco and Astoria, or even Albus but, as selfish as it sounds, I just wanted to be alone.

I knew they would ask what happened. I didn't want to tell them about the blood smeared alley, Scorpuis laying there half dead. Even now he had a slim chance of surviving. It was all my fault. If only I had wait to go to Diagon's Alley.

The healers didn't know what went down. I told them everything I knew. Blondie wasn't no help, she left right after he got to the hospital. Scorpuis was in and out of conscious, and we wouldn't know what happened until he woke up. If he woke up.

Why didn't I wait? Or maybe if I didn't go to the restaurant, but went with him? If I looked fire him earlier? If I didn't let him go alone?

"Rose Weasley?"

I looked up to see the face of Draco Malfoy. What surprised me was the Healer outfit he had on.

Before I could explain why I was here, Scorpuis's doctor showed up. I had a bad feeling about this. Draco was lead outside by the other healer. I was alone again. I tried to stay awake, but it just had been such a long day.

' Scorpuis was dragging me off somewhere. I looked I looked up to see 'Mald's Quidditch.'

"Of course," I mumbled.

"What you mean?"

"You are so predictable!"

"I'm so predictable? I bet you didn't expect this."

I felt his cool lips press against mine. Well, he was right I didn't expect that. All the while I couldn't help smiling. As he pulled back from the kiss, I realized he was actually dragged.

I watched in horror as he transformed from smiling and laughing to being cut and bleeding. I couldn't move... I was stuck, forever unable to help.'

I was being shook awake by Albus. "Rose, Scorp wants to see you."

I couldn't help being a little excited. He wanted to see me! Which was silly. I had only really known him for a day or two. Yet I was already dreaming of snogging him. I blamed it on teenage hormones.

As I entered the sterile room where he laid, I suddenly because nervous. What if he blamed me. He had a right to, but what if he stopped talking to me? What if he hated me know? I forced myself to relax.

I took a step forward and was greeted with the sight of Scorpuis laying nervously in a hospital bed in a floral print gown. If it was anywhere else, any other time, I would have laughed. But this wasn't the time to laugh.

"Rose, we need to talk..."


	5. The Crooked Tower Of Pizza

**Author's Note! So to me, it seems like I was rushing the story. But don't worry! There should be... 10-11 chapters that should allow down the story. Any requests for characters, etc. can be sent by PM. And I checked up with LittleMarauder29 and the story should be posted sometime. I'll tell you guys when it's posted. Anyway... read and review! And thanks for following the story and reviewing! **

Here I was, sitting side by side with Scorpuis Malfoy on a park bench in Muggle London. Who would ever thought? He told me, 'Rose, I realized how quick life could end. I almost died, for crying out loud!' Combined with the puppy dog eyes, I was a sucker.

So here I was, creating a bucket list with a Malfoy. My dad would be so proud.

This is what we've wrote so far:

Rose and Scorpuis's Bucket List

#1.)

And that was all. It took us literally ten minutes to come up with the name. Finally tired of sitting in silence I spoke. "We could... learn a different language?"

"Really? Learn a different language? C'mon Rose, live a little," he grabbed the notebook from my hands and wrote _GO SKYDIVING_ in big letters.

I looked at him reluctantly. "What you been smoking? I ain't going skydiving!"

I made the mistake of looking into his grey eyes. "Fine." He smirked, the little devil.

"I don't know where we're going to get the money, but we could drive a Lamborghini?"

"Better Darlin', but you still have a lot to learn. We'll wreck a Lamborghini."

"We could die you idiot!"

"That's the point of a bucket list!" He responded. I just rolled my eyes, but wrote it nonetheless. Even Rose Weasley wanted a break every now and then.

After a few minutes we finally had three things we wanted to do.

#1.) Go skydiving

#2.) Wreck a Lamborghini

#3.) Become Anigmus (Illegally)

We had some disagreements about Illegally becoming anigmus, but I, once again gave in. It was something I had always wanted to do, but was too young.

"Fine, but only if you watch ' The Notebook' with me," I declared.

"Sounds stupid but whatever it takes."

I chewed on the end of the quill. It's been forever, and we only had four things now. "Let's dye our hair bright green."

He looked surprised, but I couldn't blame the fellow. I wasn't expecting me to say that myself. He agreed though, but kept touching his blond hair.

"What's those... balloons? Muggles ride in them?"

"Hot air balloons?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to ride in one."

For once, I didn't respond. I would like to fly in one myself, so I quietly wrote it down. Scorpuis looked at me funny. "What no comment?"

Not wanting to admit we have something in common I just smacked him in the back of the head. Without him noticing I wrote:

#7.) Get Scorp. to milk a cow

Unfortunately he noticed. "Scorp?"

Blushing, without knowing why, I responded, "Scorpuis was too long."

"Well I like Scorp... you know if you wanted to calm me that."

And just like that, to me his name changed. Turns out almost everybody called him Scor, so Scorp, with a P, was original. Thankfully he didn't say anything about the milking a cow part.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" After putting up with him staring at me like I just spoke a different language it started to bother me.

"Let's crash a wedding... or a funeral."

I laughed in disbelief. "You idiot!"

"What?"

"You can't crash a funeral!"

"Why not? They won't mind... their dead."

"I'm not even going to answer that... but it would be kinda fun to crash a strangers wedding."

Once again I was stared at like I was a alien. "Rose? You okay?"

He pressed his hand to my temple. "Would you just shut up?"

"It's just you- Rose Weasley actually wants to do something rebellious," he stated with a smirk.

"I've done rebellious things before... like one time... I ate the icing on Al's cake while he was opening presents."

"Wow, how did you make it out alive?" He asked sarcastically.

"Can we just finish this list?"

"Fine. Whatever. Okie-Dokie. You know that crooked tower of pizza? I've always wanted to make it straight. Just to see what people's reactions would be."

"Umm no. I don't know that 'crooked tower of pizza'. I do know something called the leaning tower of Pisa."

"I guess we can work with that... you really haven't ever heard of the crooked tower of pizza?"

"Nope."

"Now you can choose the last one."

"Well, this is going to be really expensive. But I've always wanted to eat at the most expensive restaurant on the planet. I've just never had enough money. Where we'll find that much money at though? We'll probably just be able to buy a drink to split. If even that much."

"Don't worry I'll have it covered."

I doubted he actually did. It's just a man thing. But I just nodded. We looked over our list one more time.

Rose and Scorpuis's Bucket List

#1.) _GO SKYDIVING_

#2.) Wreck a Lamborghini

#3.) Become Anigmus (Illegally)

#4.) Watch The Notebook together

#5.) Dye our hair bright green

#6.) Ride in a hot air balloon

#7.) Get Scorp. to milk a cow

#8.) Crash a wedding/_OR FUNERAL-_we are not crashing a funeral

#9.) Straighten the leaning tower of Pisa (prove to Scorp there is no crooked tower of Pizza)

#10.) Eat at the most expensive restaurant

**Next chapter they mark off one of the items on the list!**


	6. A Real, Lasting Love A Semi-Chapter

**Author's Note! This is going to be a extremely short chapter! Y'all should be so proud of me! Two chapters in one day. Not long chapters though. Anyway, read and review! Oh, by the way. Some of y'all might be a little confused to begin with. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! It starts off as present day, when they got the letter from Hermione. It's also from Scorpuis's P.O.V. I though you might like a change for a little while. Don't worry it's just to answer some of the questions. Enjoy! Oh, and I know I said I would start on the bucket list, but I just had to write this! Don't be mad!**

Present Day, Scorpuis's P.O.V.

"Rose, stop worrying. Everything will be fine between you and your parents. If I have to leave I will if you want me too."

"No! Don't leave! Scorp you're the only one that I want. You can't ever leave me!"

I just smiled reassuring. At least I hope it was reassuring.

"I just have one question though. When we started the whole bucket list thing, why did you want me to help you?"

I always knew she would ask this. I was shocked she hadn't of before. "At first I told myself it was because you saw me almost die. You knew where I was coming from. Where as in Albus's case, he just saw me when I was... safe. I also told myself you needed a little fun in your life."

She nodded. "But I think I always knew you was the one for me. I just had trouble believing it. You're too good for me, Rose. I'm just a good-for-nothing Malfoy, while you're perfect in every way. I thought, how could we be good together?"

"I'll tell you how. While, I must say I agree with you, I am perfect," she smirked, "you are the most caring, generous, funny, and can I say H-A-W-T, person I have ever met. And while we may not have a perfect love, we have a real, lasting love."

She gently took my chin, and raised my head. My eyes met her beautiful blue ones. I captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

I could never forget the day I truly fell in love with her...


End file.
